thermofandomcom-20200214-history
My Kingdom for a Cat
Synopsis George is still desperately trying to get Janet to fall back in love with him. In an effort to endear himself to Janet (and to sleep in the bedroom rather than on the sofa), George seeks advice on what really makes her happy. And who better to ask than a cat? Everything is working well until George's cat-like tendencies go a touch too far and he coughs up a hairball and grows a tail and whiskers to match. Plot George finds out that paitents will do anything for their doctors and tells Stanley to do a Nazi Salute and stick his tongue out for medical reasons. Ella tells Janet she has got a new cat that Stanley has become allergic to. When her and Stanley leave Piers comes in with news that he is scheduled to appear on a news programme. Back at the flat George thinks he has found a way to make Janet love him again with a book about body language but fails. Because Stanley is allergic to cats Ella takes her cat Albert to the flat so George and Janet can take care of him. George observes that Janet immediately adores Albert. Later George asks Arnie why women love cats so much, Tyler then comes in to worship 'The Supreme Being of Catness'. Tyler for once has a good idea and suggests that George asks the cat why Janet likes him. George does that using the Interspecies Interpereter and learns that she loves him because of his essence. Arnie then gets an extractor from the Ultron Postman and extracts the Cat's essence which George sprays on himself. When Janet comes in she becomes immediately attracted to him. In the Health Centre Mrs. Raven gives Piers suggestions for how to look good for his interview with Sophie Raworth however he turns out to look really stupid. When Ella comes in she becomes attracted to him as well. When Him and Janet go to his office George coughs up a hairball and the essence starts to wear off so he starts extracting the essence of all the cats in Northolt. To make sure it doesn't wear off George drinks the whole bottle. The next day at the Health Centre he starts turning into a cat. Then at the flat Janet takes away all the cat essence. George accepts that he can't keep taking it and apologises. They then watch the interview on the news with Piers (who Janet gave all the cat essence saying its aftershave) who starts to lick his milk and his private. George gives Janet a present (A Dead Bird) Cast *George Monday/ Thermoman - James Dreyfus *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Stanley Dawkins - Tim Wylton *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Arnie - Lou Hirsch *Apollo "Ollie" Sunday - Finlay Stroud (Voice) Riley and Kyle Bassoli *Cassandra "Cassie" Sunday - Madeline Mortimer (Voice) Sarah and Claire Gower *Ultron Postman - Pat Kelman *TEA TV Presenter - Alan Blyton *Herself - Sophie Raworth Crew *Script Consultants - Paul Mayhew-Archer and Paul Mendelson *Titles - TSI Design *Music - Philip Pope *Casting Director - Tracey Gillham *Associate Producer - Jed Leventhall *Production Accountant - Allan Davies *Production Buyer - Katrina Duce *Art Director - Jo Sutherland *Studio Manager - Ray Gearing *Location Manager - Jullia Morpeth *Video Effects - Jellyfish Pictures *Visual Effects Designer - Peter Kersey *Costume Designer - Sally Plum *Make-up Designer - Mandy Furlonger *Camera Supervisor - Chas Watts *Vision Mixer - Peter Philips *Lighting Director - Derek Constable *Sound Supervisor - Richard Bradford *Dubbing Mixer - Glenn Calder *Editor - Mykola Pawluk *Production Co-ordinator - Nila Karadia *Assistant Co-ordinator - Liz Oliver *Script Supervisor - Bernadette Darnell *Stage Manager - Sarah Daman *First Assitant Director - Julie Sykes *Line Producer - Suzanne Facenfield *Designer - James Dillon *Executive Producers for the BBC - Jon Plowman and Paul Mayhew-Archer *Executive Producer for Big Bear Films - Marcus Mortimer *Producers - Jamie Rix and John Stroud Trivia *To talk to Albert George uses the Interspecies Interpreter he used to talk to the Malcolm the Dog. (Pet Rescue) Ratings Errors Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes